


Painting the Stars

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [62]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Painting, They love each other so much, and they also both love the stars, nonsexual acts of intimacy, nova helping ruckus relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Nova finds a new way to help Ruckus relax.





	Painting the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I had to write thanks to [this video](http://vineyardelf.tumblr.com/post/179027749717/artsypeach%22) and a chat with [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) I just love these two so much.  
> Nova belongs to Jesse <3

Nova took a deep breath as he settled in Ruckus’ lap, knees on either side of his thighs, both nervous and excited about what they were going to do. 

Nova had told Ruckus how he would sometimes paint star charts and constellations on his legs, both for the practice, and the sensation. The feeling of the cool paint, and slightly rough, stiff bristles running over his skin was relaxing, and soothing in a way he hadn’t initially expected. When he mentioned to Ruckus that it would be nice to have a larger surface to paint on, he offered himself willingly. 

Which is why they were currently ensconced on the daybed in Ruckus’ work room. Nova picked up his makeshift palette and the wide brush, “Ready?

Ruckus’ hands lightly squeezed where they were resting on Nova’s thighs. “Ready.”

Nova smiled as he wet the brush, mixing dark violet and blue together. Ruckus gasped softly when his brush first touched his skin just below his collarbone.

Nova lifted the brush immediately, “You okay?”

Ruckus nodded, “Yeah, just wasn’t expecting it to be so cool. It’s nice.”

Nova smiled again, before setting the brush against Ruckus’ skin again. He was ready for it this time, and only tensed a little before easing back into the mound of pillows he was leaning against. 

Nova continued with the base coat of dark colors across Ruckus’ chest and stomach. It was incredible to watch Ruckus relax to his broad, sweeping brush strokes, eyes half lidded, breathing slowing and evening out. Which was when Nova noticed that their breathing had actually synched. 

Nova barely managed to keep his rhythm at the realization; that Ruckus was that deeply relaxed, and that they were that closely connected. Nova knew Ruckus trusted him, but this was an entirely new level. He felt a swelling of love for Ruckus in his chest as he switched to a smaller, finer brush to start the constellations. He painted a combination of their favorites, Orion, Cassiopeia, Lyra and Draco among others. 

Nova had chosen glow in the dark paint, not only because it would glow when the lights were out, but because it was softer, and less stark against the dark backdrop currently on Ruckus’ chest.

Ruckus blinked a few times after Nova finished, slowly coming back to himself, but still utterly relaxed. “How’s it look?” 

Nova looked up from Ruckus’ chest, actually meeting his eyes, “ _ Beautiful _ .”

Ruckus smiled hazily, as he reached up to cup Nova’s cheek, “Thank you.”   
  
Nova knew he meant more than just the painting. He couldn’t be more glad to have been able to give him this, to be  _ allowed _ to give him this. He leaned down to kiss Ruckus softly, “Anytime, kar’au.”


End file.
